


Comeuppance

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Execution, F/M, Togafuka Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No?” Monobear inclined his head to one side, cupping a paw around his ear. “Didn’t you hear anything Naegi-kun said? I know he’s a cookie-cutter character but he narrated to us something plot relevant. You’re the murderer!” He waved his arms erratically. “Deal with it!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comeuppance

**Author's Note:**

> Not including Fukawa's, the sentiments expressed near the beginning of this fic (especially a certain bit of dialogue from Monobear) are incorrect. They are not really challenged in the text and I feel that it's important to mention this.

“Well, would you look at that. You hit the bullseye dead on... again!” Monobear bent forward, red eye gleaming. He glided his head from right to left, unblinkingly surveying the wide eyes on the pale faces before him. “The culprit this time,” he threw back his head and clutched his stomach, “was Touko Fukawa!”

No one spoke. They only turned away from Monobear so they could stare at Touko instead.

Touko tightened her grip on the wooden stand. “N-No...”

“No?” Monobear inclined his head to one side, cupping a paw around his ear. “Didn’t you hear anything Naegi-kun said? I know he’s a cookie-cutter character but he narrated to us something plot relevant. You’re the murderer!” He waved his arms erratically. “Deal with it!”

She shook her head, taking a step backward but keeping her hands latched onto the stand. “I’m... I’m not a murderer!” The trial room pressed against her body, gripping her throat in a clammy, unyielding hold. “You are!”

Celes thrust her neck forward, eyebrows raised. “Oh? But wasn’t it you, Fukawa-san, who drove those scissors through his body? Monobear-san did no such thing nor did he hold onto your wrists and physically make you kill anyone.”

He might as well have.

Monobear waggled his paws gleefully. “That’s right. See? No thumbs!”

“Therefore...” Celes straightened up and laced her fingers together, smiling. “You killed by your own free will.”

Touko ripped her hands off the stand and hugged herself. “N-No... It wasn’t me!” Her lips squirmed as she searched for words. “Genocider... G-Genocider Syo did it!”

“Did you push the X button during the entire trial?” asked Monobear. “You’re the same person. You’re Genocider Syo. You’re the culprit.”

She tried to rebut him but nothing came out of her mouth. Not due to a lack of answer - Touko knew she and Syo weren't the same person, and she couldn't remember killing anyone, but her mouth wouldn't open.

Aoi pointed at Touko with a trembling finger. “I... I can’t believe it.” Tears welled in her eyes. “You...! Why?”

“Why?” asked Celes. “Isn’t Fukawa-san’s motive obvious? She couldn’t risk anyone uncovering her secret so she resorted to murder.” Celes’s eyelids flickered. “Not only that, but I suspect the thrill of watching the life bleed out of a living being was too tempting for her... How long has it been since she submitted to her urges?” Her lips curled, cementing a wry smile onto her face. “It would certainly explain her choice in victim.”

“Y-Y-Y-!” Touko’s teeth chattered, her eyes darting in all directions in search of something. An exit, perhaps. Or... Or Makoto. She looked at Makoto. He would prove her innocence. Or Kyouko would. One of them would unveil new evidence that showed someone else to be the culprit.

Any moment now.

Any

moment

now

.

Kyouko closed her eyes.

Makoto wouldn’t even look at Touko.

“Eh...” Monobear yawned. “This has gone on long enough, don’t you think? No, no.” He flapped his paw at Touko, who had started to speak. “I don’t actually care. It’s like how you say, ‘how are you?’ but really you couldn’t give a crap about the answer. Now it’s time for Touko Fukawa to get her comeuppance.” Monobear rapped his heels on the cushioned seat of his throne, giggling into his paws. “Put on your best faces because it’s punishment o’clock!”

He got out his gavel from behind his back and struck it against a sounding block.

Now would be a good time to escape. Touko willed her legs to move but though her upper body squirmed, her feet refused to budge.

Then the floor below her disappeared. To be precise, it opened up into a hole that she fell through. It wasn’t a straight drop: she landed on a spiralling slide and slipped down it legs first as if riding on a helta skelta. She flung back her head, catching a final glimpse of the trial room’s red and gold colour scheme before she swerved around a corner and entered total darkness.

The thudding in her ears muffled her screams. Touko tried to retreat into the bit of her mind where she stored her fondest delusions, but her elbows and head bumped too much for her to focus on any of them. Air rushed at her body, slapping her face and burning her eyes so she had to squeeze them shut. She kicked out her feet, again and again, trying to find a crevice in the slide for her heels to dig into. But she zoomed down a smooth slide devoid of any blemishes, and even if it did have cracks she could catch herself on, she wouldn’t have been able to see them anyway.

At the end of the slide, she was thrown into the air, and she somersaulted several times before crashing into the ground. Moaning, Touko pressed her palms against the ground and tried to rise. Wherever the slide took her was just as dark as the previous area. She managed to get to her feet, still shaking uncontrollably, and wrapped her arms around herself. The rest of the class must have been watching this unfold. Touko imagined their relieved sighs and their hands wiping away sweat from their foreheads. Oh, they would rejoice now that the smelly, fat girl was about to die. They would forget her name, her face... Like everyone else, they would... they would...

A beam of light glared down in the distance.

She squinted at it, heart thrashing. Someone was standing in the spotlight. Her feet now seemed willing to cooperate so she took a few steps forward. The details of the person filled in with each step. One drew wisps of hair on their head. Another birthed fabric that rolled across their limbs, spreading out from their heart like confetti shooting out of a cannon until the pieces bled together to form a suit. A third step created glasses with white frames. Then the fourth, the fourth step, the fourth step tore a scowl into their face and she could almost hear a voice calling for her.

No, she did hear them calling for her.

Touko broke into a run.

More features bloomed. Their - no, his - his shoes. His ears. His watch. She kept running. His fingers. His eyebrows. His cross tie. His blood. Her feet pounded against the floor. His limp wrists. His blood. She tasted vomit. The scissors in his wrists. The scissors everywhere. Was she on a treadmill? His blood. His dangling legs. His blood. His blood.

She reached a hand forward.

The floor ahead of her opened up, revealing a downward slope, and out of it emerged a steamroller. Monobear sat behind its wheel, leaning to the side and waving singlehandedly at her while his other paw maneuvered the steering wheel. He always smiled but she knew this smile was genuine.

Touko spun around on her heel and ran. She heard him chase after her but she refused to so much as glance back. Her ragged breaths ripped at her throat. The steamroller got closer. She staggered. The steamroller got closer. The air buzzed and the floor rumbled so much that she couldn’t hear anything else. The steamroller got closer. The steamroller got closer.

The steamroller crushed her paper-thin.

She jolted into a sitting position, the echos of imaginary screams pushing at her chest. Touko’s shoulders heaved as she put on her glasses and checked the window for an approximate indication of the time. Dark o’clock. Helpful.

“Fukawa-san?” The mattress shifted - Touko remembered she was on a mattress - and Komaru sat up as well. Komaru rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hands. “What happened?”

“N-Nothing!” Touko snatched back the blanket Komaru had claimed sole ownership of earlier that night in her sleep. “I just... Nothing!” She flumped back onto the bed, turning her head so she faced the far wall.

“Did you have another nightmare?” Komaru asked quietly.

Touko refused to answer.

“It’s okay if you did,” Komaru said. “I have them too. Good night, Fukawa-san.”

The bed creaked. Komaru lay down.

When Touko was sure Komaru had fallen asleep, she whispered, “G-Good night...”

 


End file.
